User blog:Meenabeena610/bori love
Tori and beck where in detention today due to the fact they where passing notes yesterday. Detention didn’t worry tori though. What worried her was that in the letter. they were reminiscing through the year when beck mentioned, boldly and without any hesitation of bringing it up, the kiss she and him shared the first day of school. She was saved by the bell though so she didn’t have to respond to the note he wrote to her. Now she was nervous as she sat next to beck alone in detention as the teacher whom was watching them stepped out due to an emergency and stated would be back in a few. Tori looked around at the blue colored wall. There where Einstein posters up and just other random things. Tori was fiddling around with her the rips on her shorts and staring at the writing on the table from other students when she felt a sharp but gentle stab hit her elbow. She looked down to spot a note beck slide her. It simply stated Tori, So the kiss?? Beck Tori felt her heart start to race but she calmed herself down long enough to reply Beck, What about it?? Tori Tori slipped it his way while wondering why they were writing notes when there was no teacher. She would have said something but she didn’t want to speak of the kiss aloud. Tori shifted her head to look at beck who she noticed hadn’t wrote anything yet. He spoke… shit “How was it?” he stated with a smile Tori had no idea what to say “bad” she teased and poke his chest He giggled “really??” he said with a concerned face on “it was bad for you? Well it wasn’t for me” he winked at her “ooo beck I tease. I really don’t remember how the kiss was. With it being about a year ago from when it happened” she said while crumpling the two letters and tossing them in the bin. She then witnessed a look in becks eyes that seemed to look like a growing an idea. The side of his lip curled up right into a half smile. Tori loved his smile so when she saw this chills ran through her. Beck bought his hand slowly up to her face and moved a chest nut brown hair from tori’s face that had been resting on her cheek. He then ran his hand to the side of her face rubbing his thumb on her blushing cheek bone. ‘These cute cheek bones” he spoke quietly almost a whisper. Suddenly she noticed him leaning towards her slowly as if giving her time to deny. She had no idea what to do what is he doing! Jade will murder us is she saw this or ever found out. What do I do? I want to kiss him but… her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. So gentle she couldn’t help she couldn’t help but kiss back. The passion and aggression and love in the kiss left her ready to melt. His lips tasted like sweet lemonade with a dash of sourness. She’d guess he had some lemonade before arriving in detention. becks hand moved from cheek to her hair which he ran his hand through before applying it on her waist and the other still on her neck. Tori tangled her fingers in beck soft hair then with the other hand on his shoulder. they kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away. Tori felt a gush of guilt and shame suddenly overwhelm her but soon left when she looked back at beck. She bite her lip, her cheeks a cherry red and his a rosie pink and both smiling “well was it bad’ beck said with complete confidence “its improved but could be better” tori said as she elbowed beck in a teasing way when she notice becks reaction she quickly changed her answer “im joking beck” she reinsured him “that kiss was amazing” she spoke with a little embarrassment and shyness “see” he playfully stuck his tong out at her. To their surprise the teacher walked in “you kids can go. Im cutting your detention short I have some important things to take care of. Just don’t tell anyone I did this or you’ll get triple detention” he spoke with a harsh tone. The thought didn’t bother tori nor beck though. More detentions alone would be… interesting Tori grabbed her back pack pushed in her chair and headed for the door. Beck did the same. They walked outside in silence. Beck walked to his car when he saw tori walking by herself “you need a ride?” he shouted to her Tori walked towards him as he walked around to the passenger seat to open the door for her “after you miss” beck stated in a gentlemanly manner as he bowed down “why thank you kind sir” tori spoke with an accent of a high class british women Beck shut the door and made his way to his side of the car. He sat down, put the keys In the ignition, turn it and pulled out of Hollywood arts. Tori couldn’t help but wonder why else beck kissed her. Did he like her or was he trying to prove a point that he was a good kisser. Beck looked in tori’s direction. He examined her long naturally waved dark brown hair that smelled so sweet, then her wonderfully structured cheek bones that made her stand out of all the rest, after he examined her entire body. Beck didn’t notice how gorgeous she looked today. Wearing a fashionable light brown leather jacket with an oversized matching shirt that loosely hit mid belly button, blue shorts purposely wrinkled and cut with the pockets showing and a pair of light brown leather boots with a small heel and that came just under her knee matched with scrunched sox popping out of the top. She looked great. wait a second beck thought to himself as he spotted a small sparkly object popping out, does she have a belly button ring? He wonder and soon realized he was correct as he identified a little sliver butterfly shaped ring dangling from her belly button. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed before. It didn’t bother beck… in fact he found it rather attractive. “beck’ tori said weakly as if she was hoping he wouldn’t hear her “yea? Whats up” beck said quickly bringing his attention back to the road trying to play off the fact that he had been staring at her the whole time. Its surprising he didn’t crash Tori hesitated before finally speaking what was on her mind “why did you kiss me…Really?” Beck looked surprised. He didn’t expect her to ask that “well… I uh I just wanted to no I-if I kissed bad or not” he studdered “that’s not why beck. Please be honest” beck stopped the car by her house which surprise tori. The car ride went by fast to her. She turned to him… “your right” he confessed while positioning his body to face her better “I kissed you because I wanted to. Over the past few days after jade broke up with me I-” tori quickly broke him off “jade broke up with you!! Why didn’t you say anything? Specially to me” she spoke in a surprised tone and at the same time kinda sounding hurt that he didn’t come to her and tell her sooner. “ yea well she said she wasn’t feeling the same towards me anymore. Truth be told I felt the same way. We both agreed that the past few months hadn’t been the same but we still want to be friends” beck said sounded a little sad but relieved and happy at the same time “wow. She came to you first? This is kinda hard to believe” tori said eyes wide open and full of shock. “why didn’t you say anything to me?” she spoke now with concern “I didn’t want to bother anyone with my problems” he said looking down at his hands “you beck oliver would never bother me. You should no im always here to listen” tori spoke sincere and sweetly with her hand on his shoulder “and that’s one thing that I love most about you tori vega” he smirked. “tori I kissed you because jade and I split I have slowly come to realize, after all this time, that you tori are an amazing, beautiful, talented girl that I became close with and am really starting to like u more and more each day. I cant get my mind off your smile, laugh, the way your cheeks become a cherry red whenever you get a complement, or when u get embarrassed or now. I like when you get mad a stomp around, the way you get defensive over cat when her feelings get hurt. Tori I love everything about you and I want you to no that. By that time tori was as red as a cherry like beck said. Her heart was beating a million miles a second, and she had little butterflies fluttering there wings and tickling her bully. “beck…” that’s all tori could say before she threw herself on him and kissed him. She felt light as a feather just drifting threw the wind without a care in the world. When they pulled away for air beck spoke “so does this mean you like me too?” they both shared a short laugh “of course I like you beck. You are handsome, talented as well and the most wonderful guy. I love the way you let ur soft thick hair do what it likes. The way you run your hand threw it when you don’t know what else to do. I love how your so mysterious at times but can be such an open book when someone simply asks to read you. I love how you love cat like a little sister and the way you still care for jade, how you and andré are so close. I love the way you sing and act. I love how you wear boots everyday. I love everything about you and I want you to no that.” They both blushed and share another passionate kiss and a goodbye before tori had to go inside. Beck watched tori as she walked away into her house but not before she had one last look at him. She wink and strutted inside. Beck drove away with a huge smile on his face. Chapter 4 That whole day everyone in tori’s house harassed her on why she was smiling so big. Specially when they all ate dinner together. (every Thursday they ate at the dinner table together. It was a tradition) tori wished they all shut upp already “is it a boy” mrs. Vega teased then shot a dirty look by both tori and her father “what boy. There’s no boy” tori quickly stated knowing shes a terrible liar. she expected her mother to respond right away “tori’s got a boyfriend” trina sang while dropping food out her full mouth “shut and eat your food with your mouth shut like a normal human being” tori hissed almost instantly “you have a boyfriend now?” tori’s mother asked surprised “is he cute? Whats his name? does he go to your school? His he nice? How tall is he? Mrs. Vega responded rapidly. Tori expected her mother to hound her with questions “we expect to meet him! how old is he? Did you guys kiss? Whats his grades? Is he good to you? Did you mention to him that im a cop? Mr. vega also responded rapidly like his wife “ugh guys I don’t even no if he’s my boyfriend yet. Can we just leave it at that? Please” tori got up and threw her food into the trash bin and proceeded to wash her dishes. Everyone exchanged looks and wondered what they said wrong but then continued their meal Tori finished washing her dish and placed um in the cabinet after drying them. She now headed upstairs to her laptop and logged onto theslap. Tori Vega: annoyed and curious Mood: texty :/ Beck liked it Tori smiled and shut her laptop and hopped onto her bed and layed on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air. Before she could text beck he beat her to the punch. “Heyy tor” it read “heyy beck” she answered “I needa ask my new girlfriend something ;)” he texted “new girlfriend?? Whos that??” tori teased him but in a way had an attitude. He didn’t properly ask her to be his girlfriend yet “you of course” tori got chills. me…beckett oliver’s new girlfriend… tori thought and smiled “im sorry I don’t remember being asked to be your girlfriend… hmmm” tori texted to beck. He laughed to himself. “ ugh lol… tori will you be my girlfriend” beck sent it while shaking. He knew what her answer would be but he was still nervous “well I guess… if I have no choice lol ;)” tori sent “well in that case we needa break the news to everyone O.o” he answered “great -_- be ready for the rage of the beast” tori rolled her eyes thinking about beck’s ex, jade. She may be over him but she still hates tori Beck chuckled “already preparing myself. Im ganna call you” tori read and then her phone rang “finally falling“ her ringtone for him. She answered. The both of them then spoke for hours. From 7:30 to 1:32 in the morning. Some of the time figuring out how they will break the news to their friends. Then finally deciding to part calls since time seemed to fly bye and they had school tomorrow. they hung up and both fell asleep thinking of each other and how they loved each other. Category:Blog posts